epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeus vs Thor/Rap Meanings
'Zeus: ' How dare you challenge my immortal throne? (Greek gods were believed to be immortal, therefore Zeus would forever sit on the throne as king of the gods. Zeus asks Thor how he dares to challenge an immortal god like him.) '' '''I'm the father of the Gods! Put your daddy on the phone!' (In Greek mythology, Zeus is also called the '"Father of Gods and men". On the other hand, Thor is not the "father" or ruler of the gods in Norse mythology; that would be Thor's father, Odin. Zeus is asking Thor to bring his father, the actual ruler of the Norse gods, to him, as he thinks Thor won't make for much of a challenge.) Maybe Odin could beg me for a truce, 'cause when Zeus lets loose, (Continuing from the line above, Zeus says that when Odin meets him, he will immediately beg for a truce to stop the fighting. This means that not even the ruler of the Norse gods is willing to face Zeus, thus making Thor inferior to him. Zeus also says that when he "lets loose", or remove all restraints on himself to go all out on Thor, he will do what he says in the next line to Thor.) I'll put your cross-dressing neck in a noose! (In Norse Mythology, the giant Þrymr steals Thor's hammer and demands Freyja, the goddess of love and fertility as ransom. To get it back and restore his power, Thor "crossdresses" as Freyja to trick the giant into giving it back. It may also be a reference to Marvel creating a female version of Thor. Zeus also says he would tie a noose around Thor's neck, implying he would choke Thor to death.) I'm like Medusa: I stone a mother fucker if he looks at me wrong! (Medusa was the most well known of the three Gorgons, a snake-haired Greek mythological monster who turned into stone whoever stares into her gaze. Zeus says he'll do the same to anyone who looks at him in a fashion that doesn't please him, and Thor supposedly does so.) I'm a bull getting bitches with my swan schlong! (Depicted in Ovides' Metamorphoses, one of Zeus' most famous romantic conquests was Europa, whom Zeus met after shapeshifting into a white bull. After gaining the trust of the girl, Zeus, still in a bull shape, forcefully dragged Europa into the sea and kept her as a secret lover. Another myth features Zeus seducing Leda disguised as a swan. A schlong is a large penis, and this is also a play on the term "swan song". Zeus is implying that he can get women in many animal forms including Bull and Swan.) I'm on point like Poseidon's trident! ("Being on point" means that you're ready to perform at your best. Poseidon is the brother of Zeus and the god of the seas. Poseidon wields the trident, a spear with three points and Zeus says he's as 'on point' as the points on Poseidon's trident.) Rhymes colder than the frosty balls of your giants! (The Norse creation myth involves the gods of Asgard in battle with the the Frost Giants, a race of icy beings, with the giants' defeat said to have borne the universe of their remains. The Marvel Comics universe also has the hero Thor battling the Frost Giants. Zeus is calling his rhymes "cold", or hurtful, in comparison to the testicles of the Frost Giants, who probably have cold testicles.) '' 'Thor: '''Allow Thor to retort, you shape-shifting rapist! (Thor tells Zeus to allow him to retaliate. Zeus was known for his ability to turn into other forms and his many sexual affairs with women, often unwilling, as proven by the mentioning of Europa's abduction earlier in the rap.) And get a taste of this Scandinavian greatness, (Scandinavia is the birthplace of Norse Mythology, and most Scandinavians associate Thor with Scandinavian culture, so Thor is telling Zeus to get a taste of his rhymes, which are great, according to Thor.) Brought forth by my raging thunderstorm force, (Thor claims that his thunder powers are way more superior and raging than the thunder power of Zeus.) '' ''Cause I don't get nice! I get Norse! (Noirse!)' ''(Thor uses a play on words with his own Mythology, implying that he isn't nice because he's a Norse God. Loki says the word "Noirse", which is the title of a song by Petite Noir.) Valhalla-atcha boy and we'll flyte it out! (Valhalla is the concept of heaven in Norse mythology. "Holla at Your Boy" is a song by artist Wizkid. "Holla" is a term derived from the world "holler", which means "to yell or shout". Flyting is an ancient Norse form of verbal combat, akin to a modern-day rap battle, wherein two contestants would poetically exchange insults. Norse mythology describes Thor and other gods having flyting matches. Thor is telling Zeus that if Zeus yells at him, Thor will see it as a challenge to a battle and he'll be more than happy to oblige.) '' '''But keep your Asgard up; I Ragnarök the house!' (Asgard is the Norse home of the gods, where Thor resides in. Thor is referencing the term, "Keep your guard up," which is a phrase used to keep somebody prepared for something dangerous coming. In Norse mythology, Ragnarök is the apocalypse in which Asgard is destroyed, and in the Marvel Comics, it refers to a cyborg clone of Thor created by Tony Stark and it is also the subtitle of the third "Thor" movie. Thor is referencing the term, "I rock the house," meaning to add enthusiasm to an event, and is also suggesting this is the event Zeus should "keep his guard up" for.) You tongue kiss your sister! That's grosser than a Gorgon! (In Greek mythology, Zeus' sister, Hera, is the queen of the gods, alongside Zeus. The two are married and Hera gave birth to several gods with Zeus as the father. He's comparing the incest to a Gorgon, which in greek mythology is a creature so ugly it turns people into stone.) I'm the thunder down under nailing Natalie Portman! (In the Marvel comic books, the hero, Thor, has a romantic relationship with Jane Foster, who is portrayed by Natalie Portman, an attractive actress in the popular Marvel movies. Thor is saying while Zeus is with his sister, he is nailing, or having sex with, his gorgeous love interest. "Nailing" is a hammer pun, referring to Mjölnir, the hammer Thor wields. Chris Hemsworth, the actor who plays Thor in the same movies, is Australian, referenced by the words 'down under', which commonly refers to Australia.) Who would ever worship someone as abusive as Zeus is? (In Greek mythology, Zeus would often transform into animals, come to Earth and sexually abuse women. Thor thinks Zeus shouldn't be worshipped because of his actions.) You're ruthless to humans! Your crew is like the clash of the douches! ("Clash of the Titans" is a famous movie where Zeus' son Perseus travels to the underworld to fight Medusa. Thor references the movie, but exchanges the word Titans with douches, to reference the fact that Zeus, and the other Gods of Olympia, are always fighting. The Greek gods are never kind to humans.) Ruling over the Greeks, a people weak and frightened. (Zeus is a Greek god and theoretically ruled over his people with an iron fist, which Thor suggests made them weak and scared of him.) I'd spit in your face, but you'd probably like it! (This has a double meaning. The first is Thor threatening Zeus by saying he's going to spit in his face, a sign of disgrace, but then decides not to. He suggests that Zeus, with his unusual sexual appetites, would likely enjoy the act of being spit on. The other is referencing ''the Greek tradition of (mostly) dry spitting at people as a blessing and a ward against the evil eye.)'' 'Zeus:' Only a mindless fool would knock the fathers of philosophy. (Philosophy originated in Ancient Greece, which in turn brought forth some of the most famous philosophers in history. Zeus is calling Thor a mindless fool for challenging the Greeks, and therefore also indirectly challenging their "Father", Zeus.) My Greeks built the bedrock of democracy! (Bedrock is consolidated rock underlying the surface of a terrestrial planet, like the Earth, and as a result, it is the foundations of the planet. Zeus is saying that like bedrock is to a planet, the Greeks are the foundations of democracy, which is the system of government "powered by the people".) With astronomy, they charted out the movements of my kin: (The ancient Greeks were the pioneers of astronomy. This line references Apollo and Artemis, Apollo is the God of the sun (among other things) and Artemis goddess of the moon (among other things). They are said to embody these celestial bodies, meaning that the astronomers would have been marking out the paths of his children. This could also reference how in Roman mythology, many of the Twelve Olympians are the namesakes for planets, e.g. Mercury, Venus, etc.) All the pimps of Mount Olympus and me the king pin! (Mount Olympus is the home of the gods and Zeus is the king of the gods. A pimp kingpin is a lead trader in the industry. Pimp is also a word to describe someone badass. Kingpin could also be a reference to a powerful leader in the Marvel universe, in which Zeus calls himself a powerful leader.) Let this sink in: I'm about to rain on your parade! (The term "let that sink in" means to get used to an event or idea. Zeus could also possibly be referencing the Norse's dependency on boats for travel with the word "sink". "Rain on your parade" means to turns somebody's good experience into a bad one, which Zeus is suggesting he's about to do to Thor. Since Zeus is the God of the Weather, he has the power to "rain on his parade".) Itchy trigger finger quicker with the bolts than Usain! (To have an "itchy trigger finger" means that the person who has such is ready to shoot a gun at even the slightest of provocations, or for no reason whatsoever. In this case, the gun is Zeus' hand, and his lightning the ammunition. Usain Bolt is a Jamaican track-and-field athlete billed as "the fastest man on Earth" for his Olympic feats. Zeus is saying he shoots lightning bolts faster than Bolt runs.) You're history! I'll be the first to put it in writing! (The origins of true writing in language, not just numbers, is said to have been Ancient Greece. Zeus is referencing this while saying that Thor is as good as history. Greek history was also the first to be recorded in writing.) MC Hammer just got struck twice by greased lightning! (MC Hammer is a rapper who performed the popular song "U Can't Touch This" and is considered to be more of a comedic rapper than some mainstream artists. Thor wields a massive hammer as a weapon and tool of power, therefore Zeus is saying that Thor's raps are cheesy and amusing. "Greased lightining" is often used to compare fast things; grease allows mechanical objects to move more easily, and lightning is fast as it is, being pure light; thus "greased lightning" is supposed to be even faster. It's also the name of a song and a car in the musical "Grease". Because Zeus uses a giant lightning bolt to rule with, he makes a pun on the words Grease and Greece. Because this is Zeus's second verse, he is also saying that Thor has been beaten twice by him. This references the popular idiom that says lightning will never strike the same place twice meaning something unlucky doesn't happen to someone two times so this could also mean that Thor is unlucky in getting Zeus as his opponent.) 'Thor:' Rain, old man? This is hardly a drizzle. (Thor is returning to Zeus' statement about "raining on his parade" and he is toning down the magnitude by saying the "rain" isn't hurting him, calling it a light drizzle. Thor is also calling Zeus old, since he is theoretically immortal, while in his movies Thor appears to be in his twenties. Also in Thor's movie, he calls his father, Odin, an old man.) You couldn't give the women in my homeland the sniffles. (Thor is suggesting that Zeus, though the god of thunder, couldn't make rain enough to make women in Scandanavia catch head colds, both degrading Zeus and saying he isn't as powerful as he says and referencing the strength of Scandanavian people in general.) You can keep your astronomers, I'll sail with the conquerors, (While the Greeks were known for their astronomy, the Vikings were known to conquer. For example, Leif Ericsson was a Nordic explorer who was the first European to land in North America, as said in the next line.) For thousands of kilometers, discovering the continents! (Norse people traveled throughout the North Atlantic ocean, discovering Iceland, Greenland, and arriving in the North American continent 400 years before Christopher Columbus, theoretically 'discovering' the continent.) I'm Alpha dog dominant, you can't beat me! (Thor is scoffing at Zeus's superiority on Mount Olympus, saying that Zeus can't match his ability. Alpha (A,α) is also the first letter of the Greek alphabet.) I will drop you like Greece's GDP! (Greece is currently under an economic meltdown, in part due to the decline in the euro since 2008. GDP stands for Gross Domestic Product which is essentially how much wealth a country has based on what its people produce for themselves. In fact, Greece, along with Portugal, Italy and Spain are called "PIGS", due to the countries' economic crisis. Thor is saying that he will beat Zeus in a similar manner to how the Greek economy fell.) Send you deeper underground than the depths of your Hades! (Hades is the Greek god of the underworld, the Greek myth equivalent of hell. This has led people to start referring to hell as "Hades"; however, it could simply mean that Hades himself is rather deep underground as he inhabits the underworld. Thor is saying he will kill Zeus and beat him so hard he will be deeper than the underworld.) Now make like your daddy and swallow my babies. (Zeus's father, the Titan Cronus, received a prophecy that his children would overthrow him like he did to his father. To prevent this prophecy from coming true, Cronus ate his children. Later, Zeus was born and ended up killing his father and freeing his siblings. Thor is telling Zeus to drink his semen, or his "babies".) 'Zeus:' You think the Underworld scares the ruler of the skies? (Besides the god of thunder, Zeus is also the god, and therefore the ruler of the sky, and he's not frightened by Thor's threats to send him to the underworld.) You're joking! Loki must have written your lines! (In Norse mythology, Loki, who was an antagonist or anti-hero in the Thor comic books and movies, is the trickster god. Zeus is regarding him as a jester, and suggesting that he wrote Thor's verses because they're laughable.) By the time I've finished whipping you with wits and rhymes, (Zeus is saying he's ripping, or killing, Thor with his raps. And he explains in the next line what'll happen when he's done doing that.) You'll need a lighter for your ship 'cause a Viking just died! (A ship burial was a tradition in Norse funerals and particularly common among Vikings. The deceased person was laid in a ship and the ship was set on fire. Continuing from his last line, after Zeus is done "killing" Thor with his raps, he'll make sure Thor is given a proper funeral in the form of a ship burial.) 'Thor:' Your glory days are over, the Oracle shoulda told'ya. (The mythology of the Greeks is thousands of years old so comparatively, Norse mythology is new. An oracle is a type of person that appears quite frequently in Greek mythology who tells the future and gives prophecies or provides guidance. Thor is saying that an oracle should have told Zeus that he would become irrelevant and also may be saying that he should have been told he'd lose to Thor.) I'll kick your wrinkly dick back in your toga like "Opa"! (There were many statues made of the Greek gods in which they are not wearing any clothes and their genitals are visible. A toga was standard clothing at the time of the Greeks and statues in which the subject wasn't nude would have the subject wearing a toga. Zeus was known to have many sexual encounters, resulting in many offspring, both gods and heroes. However, some of this offspring would also cause trouble for the Greek people, so Thor is telling Zeus to stop having these sexual encounters. "Opa" is a Greek exclamation of celebration or approval.) Here, take these drachma for your eyes, (Drachma was the currency used in Greece during several periods in Greece's history. When a person in Ancient Greece had died, relatives would often put Drachma coins over the eyes of the deceased so he/she would be able to pay their passage to the underworld. This is also a reference to Iris who in Greek mythology would send a message for a drachma and that Iris is also a name for a part of the eye.) '' '''When you get to River Styx, tell your three headed bitch I say hi. (Woof!)' (The Styx is a river in Greek mythology which formed the passage from earth to the underworld. Mythology says you'd need drachma coins, mentioned earlier, to pay the ferryman, Charon, so he could take you to the other side and into the underworld. Cerberus is a three-headed dog who guards the entrance to the underworld. Thor is basically sending Zeus to the underworld and tells him to greet the guard of the entrance for him while he's at it. The Norse God even calls the three-headed beast a bitch (which means female dog), so Thor is basically saying that Cerberus is nothing more than just a girly dog.) Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 4 Category:Zeus vs Thor Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD